What if Squirrelflight chose Ashfur over Brambleclaw?
Brambleclaw I watched her walk away. To Ashfur, the cat that loved her. I loved her. I did, but she turned me away. "I can't be with you. I love Ashfur." She had confessed. "W-what?" I cried out. She turned away without a word, not even a single tear. ''But yet I cried so much. ''I thought sadly. She ran to Ashfur, and they started to build a nest, far away from me as possible. They made one....together. I turned away, back to them. I looked at them, and waited for Squirrelflight to run to me, smiling her amazing smile, with her fiery fur. If anything, she didn't do that. She licked his cheek, and I felt jealousness erupting from my soul. ''This is what Ashfur has lived through most of his life? How could he live!? ''I thought as sadness swamped me. Tears fell out of my eyes, falling on the dusty ground. I had to destroy them, but how? "Brambleclaw, Firestar says to go on patrol." Graystripe mewed to me. "I will!" I said. "Like now. Right this second." He said cautiously. "I said I will!" I snarled. He stepped back, and I realized what a commotion I had caused. "Tigerclaw." Cats murmured in the open. ''I am nothing like that rat!! ''I screamed in my head. "Brambleclaw, what is the meaning of this?" Firestar padded up to me, his eyes blazing. "Nothing." I mewed calmly. Graystripe was still crouching, fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Firestar asked him. "Tigerclaw." He whispered, scared of him. Of me. I had done this. Ashfur I loved her so much. We sealed our love when we climbed up a tree. ''She loves me.''I thought. "Ashfur, we were meant to be together, but..." She began as we got to the hole at the top of the tree. We settled in, and I turned to her. "What? Are we breaking up?" I asked, my heart breaking. "No! I love you more than Starclan! But, I'm having kits." She mewed. "His kits?" I asked. "Yours!" She exclaimed. She nuzzled into my fur, her pelt feather soft. Her eyes closed, but opened. "Your so much, much more...aloof then Brambleclaw. He was always so tense." She mewed. "Aloof!?" I asked, laughing. She nodded. "Yes, your so calm. You don't let anything get to you." She continued. "You don't know me." I said playfully. "Yes, I watched you. I know how you sleep, and I know what your thinking. You're thinking that I will betray you, and go to Brambleclaw. It says it in your face." She mewed, and she was right. "I just thought..." I began, but she put her tail over my mouth. "You thought I would leave you? You have the fluffiest, fur I ever saw, and I love how the dark gray specks match your gray fur. And your blue eyes are just so blue." She mewed. I blushed. "So you love me because of my looks?" I asked. "No. Because of your personality." She replied. She nuzzled into my fur, and I rested my head on hers. We fell asleep, dreaming of what our kits would look like. They would be so beautiful, and gorgous, and we will live forever happy. A big happy family, the thing I never had. Squirrelflight He understood me. Unlike Brambleclaw, who's brother almost ''killed ''my father. Who's father, killed many cats. What a fox-heart! So if he has two family members that are super evil, then he must be evil. But poor Ashfur's mother, Brindleface, and Whitestorm, died in a battle. So yeah, I love Ashfur. He is the one for me. And I'm so excited that I'm having kits!!! I snuggled into his deep, soft fur, and I heard something. Or rather someone. It smelled like Brambleclaw, the evil cat. "Look! These cats are being lazy furballs, being as much use as a dead fox!" He mewed angerily. Firestar was here, his eyes laughing. "Yes, we will banish these cats for snuggling together because that is against the warrior code. And they haven't gone water patroling even though we have lots of water." He tried to keep his voice steady, but his whiskers were twitching. "Firestar! Guess what! I'm having kits!" I mewed happily. His eyes shone. Like literally shone. They lit up. "I'm going to be a grandfather!" He smiled. "How long?" He asked. I thought, it's been a moon and a half...so. "Half a moon." I replied, not believing that it was so soon. "Squirrelflight! You need to go to the nursery! Tell Ferncloud to make you a nest!" Ashfur meowed immediantly. I stiffled a laugh, and hopped down. I ran to the nursery, overhearing Firestar. "Sandstorm, go talk to Ferncloud. Ashfur, come to my den." And I saw Ferncloud, her fur shining. "I need a nest." I mewed. I got as comfortable as I could, and began to talk. Brambleclaw It's not fair! They were being lazy, and just because he's her mate, and she's Firestar's daughter, they got off the hook. I can't help it. I run to the lake, to the water, to the shore. I jump in, preparing for coldeness. Instead, I drowned. To the bottom. ''I will always love you Squirrelflight. ''